vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Privacy Policy
VFK Homepage VFK Privacy Policy Virtual Family Kingdom Privacy Policy Effective December 1, 2008 Virtual Family Kingdom is managed and operated by Virtual Management Consulting PTY LTD Windsor, NSW 2757 Australia, ("Virtual Family Kingdom"). This Privacy Policy describes the use of information by Virtual Family Kingdom. Virtual Family Kingdom is a website which is safe for all ages. Our primary goal is to maintain and keep safe any private information that we collect on the Virtual Family Kingdom website. Our privacy policy and our information practices are compliant with privacy protection laws and legislation including the: United States Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) European Data Protection legislation Canadian federal and provincial privacy legislation This Privacy Policy describes the Virtual Family Kingdom website information practices, including how we collect, use and disclose personal information. About the Information We Collect As part of our initial registration on Virtual Family Kingdom, we collect the following information: Data that is collected at registration for children under 13: Date of birth, User name, Proposed character name, Character gender, Password, Your first name, Parent's email address Data that is collected at registration for all others: Date of birth, User name, Proposed character name, Character gender, Password, Your first name, Your last name, Email, Zip or postal code When a registered member of Virtual Family Kingdom purchases a Family VIP Pass membership, additional personally identifiable information ("PII") from the registered member 13 or over or the registered member's parent for children under 13 may be collected. The types of PII that may be collected at that time include: Members full name, e-mail address to use for membership account, credit card billing information including mailing address and phone number, and such other information as may be necessary to process payment. The Virtual Family Kingdom website does not condition a child's participation in any activity on the site on disclosure of more personal information than necessary to participate in any activity. How we notify parents of children under 13 if their child has created an account on Virtual Family Kingdom: Virtual Family Kingdom website requires players under age 13 to give a parent's valid email address when they create their account. This e-mail address is used to send the parent a message in email that they must act upon to complete the registration of their child's account on Virtual Family Kingdom. So that parents are aware of our privacy policies, the email includes a link to this privacy policy in the message and information on how to contact us. We may also use the email address to send messages and information about your account or notices about Virtual Family Kingdom and its related companies and affiliates. The email may also be used for any other purposes described in this Privacy Policy. This email address is associated with the registered account user name. We may also ask for a user name and email address when a registered user submits a communication through the "Contact Us" form of the Virtual Family Kingdom website so that we may answer any questions or reply to comments. In the case of a child we delete any email address immediately after responding to the child's inquiry. In cases where players can contribute opinions to surveys and polls on the website, players may be asked to provide data that is not considered PII, such as favorite choices and country where player resides. Registered players can participate in the online chat on the website, however measures have been implemented so that players cannot provide personal information through the online chat. Passive information that we collect on registered users includes certain non-personally identifiable information about the player's computer, such as the players IP address, the type of web browser, the type of computer operating system, and data regarding the player's Internet service provider. This information may be associated with any PII that we have collected and as a result will be treated as PII. For players with paid memberships ("Family VIP Accounts"), the financial information collected as described in item 6 of this Privacy Policy is not used for any other purpose than processing payments to Virtual Family Kingdom. Any financial information that is required and entered when purchasing a membership is not maintained or stored on Virtual Family Kingdom servers. It is only on the secure servers used by the payment processing company for the reasons of processing payments made to Virtual Family Kingdom. If the personal information necessary to create an account is not provided by a player, then Virtual Family Kingdom may not agree to provide membership and/or access to some content and features on the Virtual Family Kingdom website. In addition, we may not be able to provide other services, functionality, information, or products which may be requested. How We Disclose, Store and Use Collected Information: Besides the purposes outlined in Item 1, Virtual Family Kingdom may actively collect and use email addresses and user names to monitor and track usage and player compliance with the website's Terms of Use and Rules and Regulations. The registered player's email address and user name may also be utilized to enforce compliance with the Terms of Use. This enforcement may include suspending a player account temporarily or permanently from the Virtual Family Kingdom website if a player fails to use appropriate behavior on the website. In addition, registered player email addresses and user names can be used by parents of children under 13 to enable parents to review PII that the children have submitted to the Virtual Family Kingdom website. It may also be used to notify registered players or parents of any information regarding the site, such as any amendments to this Privacy Policy. The aggregated information may also be used to analyze statistics and usage on the website, and to offer programs, products, or services related to Virtual Family Kingdom. Any collected information may be disclosed if required by law, for example, in reply to a subpoena or court order. We may also need to disclose information to service providers or companies providing support for the operations of the website which would not be used or disclosed for any other reason or purpose. We may also disclose PII in reply to a public or law enforcement agency's request including schools or children services, to the extent permitted by law. We may also disclose this information if we feel that by doing so, it would protect the safety of a child who is a player on our website, or to prevent the instigation of a crime, or to facilitate a public safety related investigation, or to protect the security of the website, or to enable us to take reasonable steps to reduce liability. In the event that Virtual Family Kingdom is sold in entirely, or in any part, or that or is involved in any business restructuring or merger, PII may be transferred to a third party associated with that transaction, as permitted by and in compliance with applicable law. Finally, for reasons of security PII may be transferred and stored outside of the jurisdiction of members of Virtual Family Kingdom. Information Collected for Third-Party Sites, Affiliates and Sponsors We do not allow any third-party companies to directly advertise, or solicit to players on our website. It is our intention to not allow this kind of direct advertising in Virtual Family Kingdom. Unique Identifiers and Cookies Unique identifiers or "cookies," are small text files that are placed in player's computer browsers to store preferences. Cookies do not collect or contain any PII, however if we link these unique identifiers in any way with your other PII, they will be treated as PII. We may use unique identifiers to track such information as number of players, usage and tracking of frequency and what sections and parts of our site are visited. Security Policies and Procedures We have implemented physical, managerial and technological policies and procedures to keep all information and data collected and maintained by Virtual Family Kingdom secure. These measures safeguard against unauthorized access and ensure that we use the information we collect online correctly and appropriately. Financial Information As noted in Section 1, when you decide to purchase a membership ("Family VIP Account"), we will need to collect additional financial information at the time you purchase. Virtual Family Kingdom does not store the financial information, but instead, it is collected and stored by our payment processing vendor for the purpose of processing payment to Virtual Family Kingdom. All financial collection is secured by the safest measures available and will not be used for purposes other than processing your purchase. The payment processing vendor maintains the strictest security and confidentiality of your financial information. In addition, that information is safeguarded with appropriate security. Our bank is also subject to all the privacy laws which apply and relate to providing financial services. Access to Information, and Objection to Information Collection and Retention Please contact our Director of Privacy identified in item 8 if you would like to gain access to your PII that Virtual Family Kingdom has collected for you or your child. You may request that we delete, make changes to, or no longer maintain or collect the PII we have collected. In addition, if you may request information or contact information on any organizations to which we disclose PII. When requesting information, please include your email address and a telephone number where you can be reached. As additional security measures to protect the privacy of your information, we use measures to verify your identity before allowing you to access the PII that we have collected on you or your child. Contact Information for Virtual Family Kingdom To send any comments or questions about this Privacy Policy, just send a message in e-mail with your questions or comments to or write to us at: Virtual Management Consulting PTY LTD 109 Hanckel Rd. Oakville, NSW 2765 Australia For US inquiries: In the US: 500 N. Solano Dr. Las Cruces, NM 88001 USA 954-349-3325 (New Mexico office, USA) Any personal information that you provide in messages to the above e-mail and postal mail address will be kept confidential and will not be used for promotional purposes except upon your request. Privacy Policy Effective Date and Updates As of December 1, 2008, the Privacy Policy outlined above is effective and applies to all information obtained by Virtual Family Kingdom to date. The Privacy Policy may be changed at any time at our sole discretion. Any changes will be posted as the new privacy policy on the Virtual Family Kingdom website with the effective date clearly displayed. As required by applicable law, PII will not be used in any way that is essentially different from the uses outlined in this Privacy Policy without notification of additional uses and obtaining consent for those uses.